


Fly With Me

by olicityfan15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, LGBT, Love, Lust, M/M, Multi, Second Person, friends - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: "Thank god your awake" a beautiful blonde girl says looking at you. You try to sit up but she gently pushes you back down. "Do you remember what happened?" she asks softly. You shake your head. "Where am I and who are you?" You ask trying to get your bearings. "My name is Sara Lance and I will have Gideon explain all of it to you". You don't see anyone else but then a voice says "I'm Gideon the A.I. And I will help you remember". You nod, still a confused and really sore but you lay back. Closing your eyes, Gideon starts her story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in 2nd person so be gentle :)

Today started out like any other day. You decided to take a stroll through Central Park. Your taking in the colors of the fall leaves when you bump into a man taller and much stronger than you.   
Looking up you notice that he is the wanted criminal, Mick Rory.   
Your minds racing about a million miles a minute. Should you run or stay and stand up to him. 

Knowing that you couldn't even get close to defeating him you close your eyes and wait for the possible beat down. 

Nothing. You open your eyes and see him staring down at you. "Hey, get out of my way, wait a minute stay right there" Mick says looking at you and then looking behind him. You try to see what he's looking at but can't see around him. You start to panic seeing him panicking.

Before you know what's happening, your being scooped up by Mick and carried to an empty building. With your heart racing you slide down against the wall getting yourself to calm down and to breathe. 

You listen to the sounds of footsteps, some occasional swearing and gun shots filling up the building causing your heart rate to spike higher than it already was. "What the hells going on?" You ask looking straight at Mick trying to be braver than you actually feel. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here as safely as I possibly can" Mick said not even looking your way. You groan and lay back against the wall.  
You hear Mick saying something over a communication device you can't see. You sneak a little closer to see if you can hear what he is saying. 

"I have the person in question and you were right, those morons were waiting in hiding. Good thing I got there first or they would have killed them" Mick said still not noticing your right there. 

You back away and let things run through your mind as Mick looks around for an exit. Your meeting with Mick was obviously not a coincidence and he obviously was in contact with others and they wanted you. But why? You never did anything to them and if you had you would surely remember. Maybe this was one of those game shows where they try to freak you out. That's right. Your on a game show and somehow they got someone who looked just like a convicted felon to play along. You close your eyes and wait for the host to jump out and say "you've been pranked". 

The words never come and your left dreading whatever might come next. You sense someone hovering over you and you open your eyes. Mick is looking outside the window. "Stay down if you like your head" he warns you and the shots ring through the window. You want to question him about what you overheard but decided now wasn't the greatest of times.   
The door to the left you starts creaking and then you hear what sounds like a battering ram being hit against it. "Dammit" Mick says and that one word lets you that those sounds are what you perceived them to be. 

All of a sudden the room is full of men with guns, knives and a lot of other dangerous and painful looking weapons. The man in front points to you. "Give them to us or we will just kill you both" the man said continuing to point at you. You desperately wish you knew why all these people were so interested in you. 

You feel Micks strong arms wrap around you again and before you know it, your being tossed into a small closet and the door slammed in your face. 

You can hear a lot of swearing and gun fire but Micks body is between you and all the action. You wonder if you'll make it out alive. You hear the voices of others and then the action seems to move to another area. 

Noticing blood running down Micks leg, you start to wrap the wound. He thanks you never taking his eyes off the action. 

You see a group of people running towards you but as they get close you hear the ringing of a gun and a strong stinging sensation in your right side. You look down and see blood running down your right side and scream in pain. 

Mick looks and swears. You hear him shouting to the others about something but your loosing consciousness and the world is spinning and nothing is making sense. The last thing you see before loosing consciousness is a young man scooping you up and running towards the door. As your eyes fully close, you hope that they don't stay closed forever and the world goes completely dark.


End file.
